The Return of Ronald Weasley
by Hobbitpal
Summary: He didn't know what to say to her, how to comfort her, but he knew he didn't like seeing her like this.
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat on his bed, listening to her gently cry in the next compartment of the tent. She had been like this ever since Ron had left. He knew she tried to put a brave face on, pretend that she didn't miss him, but at night, when they were alone and in the dark, she cried for him, for Ron.

He didn't know what to say to say, how to comfort her, how to tell her that everything would be alright, because he didn't know if they would be.

"Hermione?" Carefully, he pushed aside the compartment divide.

She was lying with her back to him, curled up into a ball, a blanket wrapped tightly around her. Her whole body was shaking as she wept.

"Oh Hermione," He sat next to her, gently rubbing her shoulders, reassuring her that he was there, that he, Harry was at least by her side, just as much as she was by his.

"I miss him Harry. I miss his laugh, his smile. His hair and smell in the morning. I want him back! I want him here, beside me, telling us to look up."

Harry nodded, lying down next to her, wrapping her up in his arms.

"I know how you feel. I miss Ginny. The way she'd gently kiss my cheek in the morning by way of a hello. How she'd keep reminding me to shave. I miss her touch as she'd curl up next to me on the sofa," his voice faltered, his throat tightening. He could picture her, running towards him, her red hair pulled back from her face as she leapt into his arms, kissing him.

Hermione just nodded, she couldn't see his daydreams, but she could see Ron, sat in the Gryffindor Common room, refusing to do work or playing Chess, completely at ease with the world.

"It'll be over soon, and everything will be alright," he told her. She nodded, hoping that he was telling the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron stood in the middle of the room he shared with Fred and George. The Deluminator lay in the palm of his hand, a ball of pale blue light hovering above it and out of it he could hear her voice, just saying his name over and over again, like as stuck record.

Hearing her voice made him feel uneasy, a deep longing to be with her rising from the pit of his stomach; from where he had suppressed his feelings for her.

He couldn't deny it any longer, he loved her. That was the truth.

Quickly, he gathered together his things, the blue ball still floating in mid air. He carefully touched it.

It was like travelling by Portkey, crash landing on the ground, the wind knocked out of him.

Climbing to his feet, he saw he was in a clearing of trees, by a pool and in the bushes he could just make out the tent.

He was at one of their camps. He was back.


	3. Chapter 3

Moving forward, he caught a glimpse of Hermione sat by the pond, trying to catch some fish.

She looked different, more mature with her hair pulled right back from her face, not hung lose as it normally was. But he had never seen her look more beautiful than she did now.

"Do you need a hand?" He wanted to laugh at the surprised look on her face, but he didn't. This wasn't the time for jokes or funny remarks as she just stared at him, startled and confused, her wand flying into her hand.

"Hello 'Mione." She continued to stare at him, as though caught in a bad day dream. She didn't believe he was stood there, that he was really there.

"How could you just leave like that!" She was hitting his chest, pounding at him with all her might as all her anger and hurt poured out of her.

"You didn't bother trying to help us or anything, you just left! I hate you Ronald Weasley! I hate you!" She fell against his chest, her tears soaking up into his shirt as he held her, tears forming in his eyes as he listened to her sob into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I'll never leave you again. I promise Hermione. I promise." He held her tightly, kissing the top of her head.

He couldn't leave her. He'd found where he needed to be and he'd promised her. He would never break that promise, not now, not ever. He was home.


End file.
